


What Happens If...

by blueberry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: Tsuna gets news that Kusakabe, Hibari's right hand, got injured in a fight. So ... he'd better go check how Hibari's doing, right?





	What Happens If...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarnath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarnath/gifts).



_What a relief!_ Tsuna thought, following the broken trail of classmates that limped to class, leaned frozen and trembling against the hallway walls, and had sagged to the floor in shock.

A moment later, he tucked his chin to his chest, guilty, trying to smother both his inappropriate thought and his smile. Mentally he protested that he would OF COURSE not want Hibari to go around beating up even more students than usual. Not at all what he'd meant. None of these poor people deserved this much 'discipline', surely. Hibari definitely went overboard sometimes ... a lot...

Still. It was really good that Hibari wasn't all that badly injured, after Gokudera had reported about that gang fight the Disciplinary Committee had got into. Apparently he had decided to get 'contacts' at the local hospitals, after that time Yamamoto had to go to hospital ... and he'd got word that Kusakabe had been hurt, before word about it had spread around school. Tsuna wasn't sure that Kusakabe's situation was what was bothering Hibari so much, though, or if it was just that the opponents had ticked him off by not rolling over showing their bellies fast enough ... that sounded like something thst could certainly annoy him. And it would remind him of when the Kokuyo Gang had started encroaching on his territory, which was always a loaded topic for him.

The trail of injured students turned into a trail of people who were merely wide-eyed and nervous, or brave enough to have reached mere relief about escaping a serious encounter with a ticked-off Hibari. There would be a lot more whispering if Hibari had looked to be in bad shape, but Tsuna went on just in case. He was close to the DC's office, so he might as well see it through.

And, there it was: Hibari napping on the couch.

As Tsuna looked him over for signs of injury, Hibari's eyes opened and he turned his head enough to look at the door. To Tsuna's own surprise, he felt quite all right with that. It was actually disconcerting, in a way, not to be nervous that he'd been spotted, but he stayed quiet and still where he stood. It would be emough, he was sure, for the kind of comrades they were. They both looked each other over, and Tsuna wondered a little what it was that Hibari was taking in about him. Mostly he concentrated on the state Hibari was in. There were only a few marks to mar him, and if he didn't look quite his usual astonishingly invincible self, the worst he looked was grumpy. It made Tsuna's heart lift.

He stepped back and bowed so as to be polite. "Hibari-san," he said in acknowledgement.

"You can leave." Hibari's voice was a few more shades grumpy than usual.

"If there's anything required while Kusakabe-san is in hospital, you can let me know. Or, um, Gokudera-kun." Because Gokudera might grumble, but he'd definitely tell Tsuna. If there was just a little bit of politeness, he'd actually up and be useful his own self.

"Close the door."

That was that, then. He wasn't hurt, and Tsuna had better get out of the way. He followed Hibari's instruction and hurried off to class.

It was about an hour later where Tsuna muttered to himself, "I think maybe that was a mistake..."

*

The next time Tsuna got injured in a fight, half the Disciplinary Committee showed up at his bedroom door overnight, ready to follow any of his orders. Even if they did look significantly confused about it. And, for once, it meant Tsuna could laugh at Reborn's expression of bewilderment.

He was going to have to digure out a way to tell Hibari thank you, in a way that didn't tick him off.


End file.
